The typical household contains innumerable devices and articles that are best kept from persons not authorized to see or use them. This is particularly true where children are living in the household, or at least have occasion to visit from time to time. People, and particularly children, tend to be curious and inquisitive by nature, and will explore areas that are, or should be, off limits to them. This has led to tragic accidents from time to time when unauthorized persons, particularly children, gain access to firearms, matches, knives, and/or other potentially hazardous or dangerous devices or materials without the knowledge of their parents or guardian. While such potentially dangerous articles as those noted above are of particular concern for the physical safety and well being of the child and/or others in the household, the list of articles and devices that should be kept from visitors and children goes far beyond those articles, and may include such sensitive devices as important documents, small valuables, etc.
Accordingly, a number of different devices have been developed to preclude or limit access to the drawer of a desk, kitchen drawers, chest of drawers, or the like. These various devices generally comprise relatively thin, elongate hooks, rods, or similar structures, which connect between the inner surface of the face of a movable drawer and the fixed structure (cabinet, chest, etc.) supporting the drawer. Some of these devices attach to the side of the drawer and engage the side of the drawer opening. All such devices are intended to drastically limit the opening of the drawer, but the relatively narrow shanks of such devices do nothing to prevent someone from reaching into the drawer through the limited opening provided. In fact, access to the drawer interior is required with most of these devices in order to allow a person to unhook or disconnect the device from the interior of the cabinet or chest in order to allow the drawer to be opened fully.
The present inventors have recognized that a person (particularly a small child with small hands) may reach into the drawer through the limited opening and access the contents of the drawer. The heretofore known devices do little to block the opening between the front of the drawer and the face of the cabinet or chest of drawers to preclude access to the contents of the drawer through the limited opening.
Thus, the present inventors have recognized that a drawer security attachment solving the aforementioned problems is desired.